


Jacobi Says Goodbye

by George_Benji



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Angst, Eulogies, Gen, Jacobi comes to terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Benji/pseuds/George_Benji
Summary: Jacobi visits someone he would have called a friend at some point. He says goodbye.





	Jacobi Says Goodbye

“There was nothing you could have done to prepare me for your death. You could've had plan after plan after plan after plan and briefed me ten-fold on all of them but-” Jacobi choked a little bit, “but  _ nothing _ could have prepared me for this. 

 

“We knew Alana as a friend, colleague, and sister. Her death still hurts… It hurts me more than yours ever will now. Maybe-” Jacobi lets out a wail, “maybe there was a time, a long long long time ago, when your death would have hurt me just as much as Alana's did- but that's not the case anymore.

 

“ _ I introduced you to my mom,” _ Jacobi sobs this onto his sleeve.

 

“I'll- I'll be fine eventually… sir… Until then, rest easy.” Jacobi rubs at his sore eyes and pours a cup of whiskey before setting it down by the headstone.

 

**Colonel Warren Kepler**

**1977 - 2016**

**Beloved friend, avid planner, loyal.**

**Author's Note:**

> I um. Cried. A lot.
> 
> Tumblr: georgebenji  
> Twitter: @bigbosshossjr
> 
> Make add more l8r but idk


End file.
